Invisible Heart
by Darin's-Sis
Summary: Sometimes we can't see what is right in front of us. Reviews always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Invisible Heart**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters. If I did, Goren and Eames would be checking on preschools.

**Timeline**: After Frame

**Spoilers**: None

**Chapter 1**

"Bobby? Do you mind finishing up the paperwork tonight?"

Looking up from his computer, Bobby's interest is piqued. "Of course I don't mind. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Why do you assume it's a guy? Maybe I am meeting a girlfriend for drinks."

"I'm sorry Eames. Are you meeting a girlfriend for drinks?"

"That's not the point. I don't want you assuming you know me so well you can guess what I am doing."

"So…Eames…what are you doing tonight, if I may ask."

"Ass! His name is Dan Foster. He is a stock broker I met."

Smiling Bobby urges her to leave. "Go…I'll finish up."

When they return from lunch the next day, a huge bouquet of pink orchids await Eames on her desk. The card reads, "To the most beautiful woman I've ever met for a perfect evening. Dan"

"Anything you want to share Eames?" Bobby asks with his little boy smile.

"Nothing" she says smiling shyly.

"I take it the date went well. At least I am getting the idea Dan thinks so. What about you?"

"Yes, I'd have to say the date went well. Dan is a real gentleman. He took me to Per Se for dinner and then for a carriage ride through Central Park."

"Are you planning on seeing him again?"

"We made plans to go ice skating this weekend. I haven't been ice skating in years. I think the last time was with Joe." Laughing Alex says, "Of course, I spent more time on my butt than on the skates."

Quietly Bobby says, "It's good to see you laughing again. It's been too long Alex."

"It has been too long, hasn't it? I've been on dates but half way through them one of us is usually looking for the exit. Last night felt different. I had forgotten how it feels to have a handsome man tell me he wants to see me again."

"I'm really happy for you."

"What about you Bobby? I want you to be happy too. Any prospects in the wings?"

Just then Alex's cell phone rings. "Eames. Oh hi." Getting up and walking towards the hallway for privacy, Eames lowers her voice but Bobby can still hear her. "Yeah, I got them. They are beautiful. You didn't have to…Me too…I'm looking forward to Saturday…yeah?"

Alex doesn't notice the sad look in Bobby's eyes as he walk towards the file room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

Flowers began arriving every Monday for the next month. The cards say things like "No reason other than I adore you!" and "My world is better with you in it." This week's card reads "Thank you for last night. Love, Dan."

Bobby notices he's used the "L" word and he'd like to know what happen last night that makes Dan so grateful today? Actually maybe it is better that he doesn't know. Of course Bobby makes sure that Alex has no idea he has seen the cards.

"So when do I get to meet Dan?"

"I'm not sure. He's a stock broker, you know. With everything that is going on right now with the market, he is working a lot of hours and under a lot of stress."

"Well, if he is working late, maybe you and I can grab dinner at McGill's. What do you say?"

"That sounds great. I'll call Dan and let him know that I'll be home late."

"I'll turn in our report to the Captain and we can go."

When Bobby walks back to their desk, Alex has her coat on and is grabbing her purse. "I've never seen you in such a hurry to get to McGill's. You must be really hungry."

Alex stops and turns towards him. "Oh Bobby! I'm sorry. Can I take a rain check? Dan is surprising me with dinner from our favorite restaurant tonight."

"Doesn't sound like it is much of a surprise to me."

"Well he had to tell me about it when I said I might be home late. It'd be a shame for him to have spent all that money for food and then I don't show up."

Heading for the elevator, she yells over her shoulder, "Maybe we can do lunch tomorrow? Okay Bobby? Tomorrow!"

Softly Bobby says, "Yeah tomorrow. Great."

Sighing heavily, Bobby looks at her empty chair. He knows things are changing and he feels guilty for wanting to keep them the same. Shouldn't her happiness make him happy? What kind of a friend is he that he can't just be happy for her?

Bobby is beginning to realize just how much he took her for granted. He never really appreciated the flexibility she gave him, her willingness to follow his instincts wherever they led and staying late with him when he needed her. Bobby resolves he will be a better friend. He will be happy for her and Dan. He will make a point of appreciating her.

Of course, lunch is forgotten the next day when a big case lands on their desk. In fact, lunch was drive thru burgers and cold fries.

About six o'clock that night on their way back to the squad room, Alex takes Bobby on a short detour. She wanted to change her clothes, grab them something a little more nutritious to eat and check in with Dan. He's left six voicemails for her and she hasn't had time to call him yet.

She sees his car parked in front of her house when she turns the corner. "Oh good! Dan is here. You two finally get to meet."

Jumping out of the car, Alex walks towards Dan who is sitting on her front steps. "Hi honey. What a nice surprise. Did we have plans?"

"I didn't realize I needed an appointment to see my girlfriend. Stupidly I thought you would be as anxious to see me and I am to see you. Obviously I was wrong."

Bobby doesn't like his tone of voice. His instinct is to step into his space but he catches himself. This is Alex's boyfriend. He settles for sending a warning glare.

A little embarrassed, Alex says, "Of course I was going to call you. Bobby and I were assigned a big case this morning. We've been tied up most of the day at the crime scene and we are heading back now with our evidence."

"You must be the famous Detective Robert Goren that Alexandra talks about incessantly."

Bobby experiences two opposite emotions at the same time. His heart does a little tap dance hearing the Alex talks about him…incessantly. At the same time, everything in him screams that this man is a control freak who will break Alex's heart. Bobby would love to ignore his extended hand but he doesn't want to be rude in front of Alex. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you too."

Opening the door, Alex says, "We are stopping just long enough for me to change my clothes and for us to grab something to eat."

"Then I guess it was lucky that I stopped by or I wouldn't have been able to see you at all tonight."

"I'm the lucky one to have such a smart boyfriend."

Bobby remains silent. He is watching their interaction, deciding if he doesn't like Dan because he is jealous of their relationship or because Dan is simply a slime ball. So far….slime ball is winning.

"I'm going to the kitchen Eames to look for food. Anything in particular you want me to grab?"

"I trust you Bobby. I'm going to go change." Nudging Dan in the direction of the kitchen, Alex whispers, "Go talk with Bobby. I want my two favorite men to get to know each other."

Dan walks to the kitchen doorway and watches Bobby gather ingredients for sandwiches. He doesn't like the ease with which he moves around Alex's kitchen, like he has a right to be there.

Bobby can feel Dan's jealousy coming off of him in waves and…secretly…he enjoys it. He's been battling that green-eyed monster himself so he feels a little smug that it goes both ways.

Deciding again that for Alex's sake he will give this guy a chance, Bobby says, "So Dan…you're a stock broker. That can't be too much fun right now. I understand that the Feds are looking to cut the interest rate again. Don't you think that penalizes people who are trying to save?"

When Dan doesn't respond, Bobby turns to see him walking down the hall towards Alex's bedroom…the one room Bobby has never been in and he feels pretty sure Dan knows that. That's one point for Dan.

Eames is just grabbing a t-shirt from the drawer when she hears the door open. Giving a little gasp, she covers herself until she sees it is Dan.

"How is it going with Bobby? He's a great guy isn't he?"

"I don't want to talk about Bobby." Taking the shirt from Alex and tossing it on the bed, Dan puts his arms around her and starts nibbling on her neck.

"Dan! What are you doing? We can't. Bobby is waiting."

"Let him wait. He gets to be with you all day. I only have these few minutes." Lifting his head and looking at Alex, he says, "Unless you don't want me. Is that it Alex? You've already grown tired of me?"

"No. Of course not. It's just…embarrassing. Bobby is here."

"He's in the kitchen making sandwiches. He isn't paying any attention but I'm standing right in front of you. Who is more important?"

"You are." Alex leans in to kisses him but Dan remains aloof. She leans in more, puts more pressure into her kiss but Dan holds himself back a little longer. He wants Alex to prove her words before he begins responding.

Dan lifts Alex's breasts out of her bra and starts rubbing them the way he knows she likes. Alex feels the pressure start to build inside of her and her eyes close. She misses the arrogant look in Dan's eyes as he intentionally bangs her up against the wall loudly.

"Shhhh. He'll hear us."

"Then I guess we'd better be quiet."

Alex doesn't see Bobby's face either as he hears the bang against the wall or a few minutes later when he hears Dan groan. That's two more points for Dan.

Later in the car Bobby says, "Eames, Dan doesn't seem to like me much."

"No, he just doesn't know you yet. We've known each other for eight years so it's hard for him being the outsider."

Taking in the slight flush to her cheeks and the tangle of her hair, Bobby wonders out loud, "You are happy, aren't you?"

Looking his way, Bobby sees her answer before she says it. "Yeah, I am."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few days later Alex finds Dan pacing in the kitchen when she gets home. He rushes over to hug her when she walks in. "What's wrong?"

"Where were you this afternoon?"

"I was in the squad room all day, working leads with Bobby on this murder."

"I tried to call you around 3 this afternoon and you didn't answer. I was sick with worry thinking something had happened to you. I was just getting ready to start calling hospitals."

"I'm sorry you were worried. Bobby and I had a meeting with Captain Ross about a potential suspect around that time. Why didn't you leave me a message? I would have called you back."

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Is he all you can talk about? He is obviously the most important person in your life. I bet he never has to wonder where you are."

"**You** are the most important person in my life Dan."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"What is this all about?"

Dan drops down on the couch and Alex sits down next to him. "I was worried about you Alexandra. You are a cop for God's sake. Who knows what could have happened to you."

"It's sweet that you worry about me but I'm fine. Really…I can take care of myself."

"But I do worry about you. Something could've happened to you. You could be in some shootout and I wouldn't know about it until I saw it on the news."

"Sweetheart I'll make sure the Job knows to call you if anything happened to me. Okay?"

"I'd rather not have to wait to get a call. Please…just answer your phone when I call. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course I can. I'm sorry I missed your call today."

"My worry disappears when I hear your voice. You promise to answer your phone?"

"I promise."

XXXXX

The next day, Alex's cell phone rings for the third times since they arrived at the suspect's office…not that Bobby is counting. Okay, he's counting.

Alex excuses herself from the room to answer it…again. "Hi honey. Yeah, we are still here." It's Dan…again.

Bobby tries to concentrate on what the suspect is saying but he can't help himself. He listens to the conversation in the other room. "I really can't talk now…I promise…as soon as we got back to the squad…I love you too."

Bobby wishes she would just let it go to voicemail but he can't really complain. He remembers taking calls from his mother at inopportune times and Alex never complained.

The drive back to the squad is quiet with both lost in their own thoughts. Bobby is the first to speak.

"Alex, I never really thanked you for the support you gave me when Mom got really sick."

"It was no big deal. What brought that up?"

"I was just remembering all the times I had to leave suddenly, all the calls Mom made to me. You never got mad, you never asked for an explanation. I just wanted you to know that I appreciated that."

"So you are saying is that you'd like me to explain why Dan is calling me so much?"

"That's not what I said. But you've got to admit, he calls a lot."

"He worries about me, is that so hard to understand? This is a dangerous job."

"You don't have to tell me that Eames. I would just think that if he was so worried about your safety, he wouldn't want you to be distracted by a constantly ringing phone."

"So you don't think I can do my job now Goren?"

Softly Bobby answers her. "I think you are a competent police officer and an excellent partner. Would I put my life in your hands every day if I had doubts? Alex, you are purposely twisting my words to shift the focus from Dan to me."

Sighing, Alex lowers her voice too. "Bobby, Dan loves me. It's been a while since someone felt that way about me. Love requires some adjustments on both sides. Dan doesn't understand the Job so I need you to cut him some slack while he works out how to deal with his worry."

Bobby fights the urge to set her straight about how long it's been since someone loved her but instead he says, "I can do that for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's been a long day and Alex is exhausted. She and Bobby had to arrest a father for murdering his baby. It wasn't intention but he panicked and tried to cover it up. This is one of those days when Alex comes home to forget the craziness of this world.

She can feel the tension the moment she opens the door. She is tempted to turn around and drive away. She doesn't need this tonight…not tonight.

But it's too late. Dan was waiting in the hallway for her and he sees her. He's got that look in his eyes. Something she's done has set him off. Maybe if she can figure out what, she can fix it before the entire night is ruined.

"Good evening Alexandra. How was your day?"

She finds the energy for a small smile for him. "Honestly, it was a tough one."

"Really? I had a tough one too. Do you want to know why I had such a tough day?"

"Of course I do."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I always like hearing about your day honey."

"Well, your cruelty and selfishness broke my heart today."

"What? I don't understand Dan. What did I do?"

"I tried to call you around noon today and you didn't answer. I was worried so I drove over to your office thinking something terrible had happened. Do you know what I saw?"

Alex is trying to remember what she did for lunch today. She and Bobby ate late at their desks on food from the vending machines. She can't think of how that would upset him.

"Well Alexandra? Stalling to think up a cover story?"

"A cover story? No. I ate a late lunch with Bobby." Shit. Why did she mention Bobby? His name always sets Dan off.

"So you admit that you and Goren had a rendezvous? At least you respect me enough not to lie."

"A rendezvous? No. We ate at our desks. We went to the lab to meet with the M.E. so we didn't even have time to pick something up."

"That's your cover story? A meeting with the M.E? Come on Alexandra. I thought you were smart. I obviously overestimated your intelligence. I saw you and him walking across the plaza at 12:10. You were laughing and he had his arm around you. Are you going to tell me that I imagined the whole thing?"

"Oh Dan. We had just gone over the details of an 18 month old baby's autopsy. When we left the lab, we were both pretty low. Bobby tried to lighten our mood by making a joke. I was laughing so hard that I tripped and he put his arm around me to steady me. That is it. Nothing else happened."

"How am I supposed to believe you Alexandra when you make promises you don't keep?"

"What promises haven't I kept?"

"You promised me that you would always answer my calls. You broke that promise today. How do I know when I can trust you?"

"I didn't intentionally miss your call. We were in the lab and we don't always get good reception down there. I always answer your calls even when it's not necessarily convenient."

"Oh so now my calls are an inconvenient. Maybe this whole relationship is inconvenient for you. Is that what you are trying to tell me? My love has grown tiresome to you?"

"No. God No. I love you Dan and I am so grateful that you feel the same way about me. I'm sorry that I missed your call. I promise that I will make sure I answer them in the future."

"I think I should just leave."

Alex wonders what she is does to make him this angry? "Please don't go. I want you to stay."

"Does it always have to be about what you want? Don't you care about what I want?"

"Of course I care what you want. I just don't know what that is. I thought you wanted to stay."

Dan is actually yelling at her now. "You thought? You thought? That's funny. Your problem Alexandra is that you don't think before you speak."

"I'm sorry."

"I think it would be a good idea if I leave."

"If that's what you want, I understand."

"You need to decide if you want this relationship. If you want to be loved."

"I don't have to think about it Dan. I do want you to love me."

"Well, maybe you should think it tonight alone in your bed. Maybe we'll talk tomorrow."

"Good night Dan…I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Eames?" Bobby looks across the dead body at his partner. "What do you think?"

"Uhm…I'm not sure. Obviously, he died from a gunshot to the head. What am I missing?"

This is becoming a habit that Goren doesn't like. Recently, Eames has begun deferring to him, to his opinions, hesitating to expressing her thoughts. Her timidity is getting on his nerves.

"I'm asking you what I'm missing. What do you see?"

"Uhm…well…You are so much better with the dead bodies Bobby. I'll go canvas the other apartments, see if anyone heard anything suspicious. Is that okay?"

Looking away so Alex won't see the frustration in his eyes, Bobby bites his tongue and nods his agreement.

Bobby watches her leave, checking her cell phone again. Yes, he noticed that Dan hasn't called her thirty times since they left the office. He's not sure what that means. At this point, however, he'll take all the phone calls over this...apprehensive verision of Alex.

When they get back to the office, a dozen pink roses are delivered to Eames with a card. "I am sorry. I overreacted. It won't happen again. I love you! Dan"

Alex beams when she reads the card. Everything is fine. She picks up her phone and dials Dan's number. "Hi honey! Thank you so much for the flowers. They are beautiful. I….oh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to thank you for the flowers…so I'll see you tonight…okay…yeah…I'll wait till you call me. I love you!"

Alex looks over at Bobby's empty desk. He walked away when he heard her apologize for interrupting him. It was a choice…walk away or say something he might regret.

Half an hour later when Bobby has his frustration under control, he returns to find Alex away from her desk and a message on his phone. Alex's sister called him. She asked him to return the call when Alex wasn't around.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cathy. This is Bobby Goren."

"Thank you so much for calling back."

"Cathy, I need to tell you that Alex doesn't like me keeping secrets from her. I did it once and it cost me her trust. I won't make the same mistake again. If you still want to talk with me, I will listen but I won't lie to Alex - not even a lie of ommission."

"Is she there now?"

"No."

"Okay Bobby. Alex trusts you so I will too. You can do whatever you think is best regarding this call. I just need to talk with someone else who cares about Alex. Mom thought of you might have some insight."

"I'm listening."

The line goes silent while Cathy gathers her thoughts. "Alex brought Dan over for a family dinner last weekend. We'd been asking to meet him for weeks but something kept coming up and they'd cancel. Dad called Dan himself and told him politely to get his butt to the house or stop seeing Alex."

Bobby had to smile at that. He'd talk to Mr. Eames a few times and found him to be very forthright and likeable. He also recognized where Alex got her stubborn streak.

"I take it the family had a less than favorable opinion of Dan or you wouldn't be calling."

"We didn't like the way he corrected her on everything or his tone of voice. He was very patronizing with her. By the end of the evening I was ready to slap his smile right off his face!" Bobby knew the feeling well. He experienced it very time Alex's damn phone rang.

"But Bobby, I couldn't care less about Dan. He and his condescending tone can take a flying leap off a bridge for all I care. What worries me, worries all of us is Alex."

"The woman who showed up this weekend was not my sister. She was very hesitant and guarded. She looked at Dan before speaking. She didn't express any opinions of her own, she just agreed with his. The Alex I grew up with would have put that insufferable ass in his place 5 minutes into the conversation. Do you have any idea what the hell is going on?"

"I've noticed the same hesitancy, the same unwillingness to express an opinion. Honestly, it has been frustrating me too."

"I'm worried. What do you think we should do?"

Bobby thinks for a few moments. "Alex needs to talk this out. She is a smart woman. If given a safe place to talk about what is happening in the relationship without judgment, she'll see what is happening."

"Honestly Bobby…we were hoping that you would talk with her. We are afraid that we'll say the wrong thing and push her farther away."

Bobby gives a little snort at the thought he's the most tactful of the group. "I can try."

"That's all we are asking Bobby."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alex had another stress filled evening last night. It seems like the strain builds until Dan blows up.

Alex wishes she could talk with someone about this. She hasn't talked to her family since the dinner. While they were subtle in their feelings about Dan, they made it clear they didn't approve of him.

Goren hasn't made any secret of his low opinion of Dan either and she doesn't want to give him any more ammunition. Still, it would be nice to talk with someone.

As if hearing her thoughts in the car, Bobby says, "Eames, is everything okay?"

They are on their way to Bobby's favorite library for some research books he wants. "Of course…why do you ask?"

"You've seemed tense lately. I just wondered if there was something I could do…anything you needed to talk about."

Immediately on the defense, Alex says, "This is about Dan, isn't it? I get that you don't like him Bobby."

"This is not about Dan, this is about you. I want to know if there is anything that I can do for you."

Still feeling defensive, Alex answers, "An intelligent, good looking man says he loves me. What problems could I have?"

"I don't know, that's why I am asking."

"Dan could have any girl he wants but for some unknown reason he chooses me."

"Of course he chooses you Eames. Any man with half a brain would consider himself lucky to be with you. Tell me that you know that."

Alex blushes a little. "After 8 years, you have to say that Goren or you know you'd be walking the rest of the way to the library."

Bobby chuckles but then grows serious again. "How many times have you told me that I don't have to face my problems alone? It's my turn Alex. Talk to me."

Alex is quiet for a moment. Does she dare tell him her insecurities? Wasn't she just thinking it would be nice to talk with someone? She pulls over to the curb and shuts off the engine.

Turning to face him, she says, "Sometimes…I feel like… I just…I can't do anything right. It feels like everything I do is wrong and sets Dan off."

"Can you give me an example of something you did wrong that set him off?"

Turning to face out the window, she can immediately think of several things but she hesitates. "I feel like I am being disloyal talking to you about problems Dan and I are having."

"I get that. I felt disloyal to Mom when I vented my frustrations about her to you. How did you feel hearing it?"

"I felt bad for both of you. I admired your loyalty and your strength and I felt badly for her dealing with her illness."

"You didn't think I was being disloyal to Mom?"

"Of course not. I understood that you just needed to get some things off your chest."

"I understand the same things about your situation. I want to give you an opportunity to get some stuff off your chest. I think you'll feel better."

As usual, Alex follows his logic. It makes sense. If she can't trust Bobby, who can she trust? "I put on the wrong outfit for our date last week."

"Where were you going on your date?"

"We were meeting his friends for a movie and dinner."

"What did you want to wear?"

"My jeans and my black v-neck sweater with the white stitching."

"I know which one you mean. Dan didn't like your choice?"

"No."

"How did he let you know that he didn't like it?"

"I came out of the bedroom wearing them. He took one look at me, picked up his phone and called his friends to say we couldn't make it."

"I assume you asked him why he cancelled. How did he explain his actions?"

Alex is embarrassed to answer. Her voice is so low that Bobby has to lean forward to hear her. "He told me that he couldn't decide if I was trying to look like a cow or a hooker. He said that the jeans showed all the cellulite on my thighs and the tight sweater made it look like he had paid $20 to my pimp and been ripped off."

Bobby leans back and laces his hands together. He needs to remember that this is about Alex. He will definitely be dealing with Dan Foster later but this moment is about getting Alex to see what Dan has done to her. "It must have hurt to have someone you care about call you a fat whore."

Alex doesn't like Bobby's words. She feels a twinge of anger but she has learned in the last six month how to push it down. Instead she rushes to make excuses for Dan. "It was my fault. Dan had told me before that black makes me look cheap. I just forgot."

"You forgot that Dan prefers non-black clothing so you deserved to be called a fat whore."

There it is again - a quick flash of anger. And it's just a little stronger this time. "No…I don't know…I'm confused. It seemed like my fault at the time but saying it out loud, it seems…wrong."

"Can you give me another example of something you did wrong that set Dan off?"

"One night I was supposed to pick up a gallon of milk on my way home from work. I was supposed to get 1% but I got 2%. It's just he always drinks 2%. I…I should have written it down."

"How did Dan react to your mistake?"

"He poured it down the drain and immediately drove to the store for the correct gallon."

"Is that all?"

Alex shakes her head but remains quiet, looking out the window.

Bobby is pretty sure he knows where this is going. Alex just needs help finding her voice. "Why did he want to switch from 2% to 1%?"

"He said 2% had too many calories, too much fat. He was concerned for me, about my health, my…weight. He said 1% was better for me."

"How did Dan express his concern about your health and weight?"

Lowering her voice again, Alex says, "He had me take off my clothes and stand in front of the bedroom mirror. He took a black felt marker and circled all the pockets of fat on my thighs, stomach and arms."

Bobby hears the break in Alex's voice before he sees the tears gathering in her eyes. Bobby wants to kill Dan Foster…literally.

"So, to be clear, after a long day at work you stop at a store and pick up 2% milk instead of 1%. Because of this error, you deserved to be humiliated and degraded by some who says they love you?"

"No…but…my mistake set off the chain of events. If I had just listened more carefully to Dan, none of it would have happened."

"You mean that if you had picked up the right milk, Dan wouldn't have had a reason to bring up your weight?"

"Yes."

"So that was the only time he has ever discussed your weight?"

Alex is silent as she remembers all the times Dan yelled the word cow at her, all the times he ordered dinner salads for her with little comments to the waiters about her trying to lose some weight. She thinks about their nightly ritual of her stand on the scale while he read her weight out loud and marks it on a graph. He told her that it was because he loved her, because he could see her beauty on the inside and he wanted to help her have the same beauty on the outside.

Just then Alex's cell phone goes off. Alex automatically reaches for it but Bobby puts his hand on top of hers.

"Do you trust yourself?"

"What?"

"Do you believe you are a smart detective with great reasoning skills?"

The phone rings again and Bobby's hand tightens just a bit. Panic is rising in her. "I guess so. Bobby, I have to answer."

"No guessing so – yes or no? Are you a good detective?"

"Yes." The phone rings for the third time. Alex knows one more time and it will go to voicemail.

"Then listen to yourself. Listen to the voice inside of you saying 'Fuck Dan' and don't answer."

Alex looks at Bobby as he pulls his hand away from hers. "What is your inner voice telling you?"

Her phone rings for the fourth and final time but Alex doesn't move. She sees Dan disapproving face and she feels her long suppressed anger rattling its cage.

They both hear her phone beep that she has a voicemail. Alex removes her phone and hands it to Bobby. He turns it off and puts it in his pocket.

She can't remember how this all started. He was so great in the beginning, so complimentary. Verbalizing what has happened is making her realize how crazy things have gotten. When she was in the moment with Dan, she could rationalize things in her head. Hearing herself describe them to Bobby and having Bobby parrot them back, she sees that it's….nuts!

Bobby pulls out his notebook and opens it to a clean sheet of paper. "Okay, let's make a list the abuse."

"Abuse? Dan never abused me Bobby. He never laid a hand on me."

"Okay, so he never yelled at you, never belittled you, treated you disrespectfully?"

"Well, he never abused me. He has never broke a bone or caused a bruise."

"There are different kinds of abuse Alex."

"I'm a cop, for God's sake. I know what abuse is. I've seen woman who have been abused."

"But Alex, screaming at you and treating you with disrespect is abuse. It may not be illegal but is immoral and it is absolutely wrong."

"I don't know. He loves me Bobby."

"He says he loves you but his actions say otherwise. Dan wants to break your soul, to squash you like a bug under his shoe. Is that your definition of love?"

"No. But he is romantic and kind too. You've seen the flowers he sends. He takes me to expensive restaurants; he treats me like a queen. He only criticizes me for my own good, to point out ways I can improve."

"He belittles and humiliates you. He has you questioning yourself, your intelligence, your beauty."

"Sometimes he can be…thoughtless. But other times he is so great. My mistakes set him off."

Bobby takes a breath. He has to change his line of argument because Alex is getting defensive again. If he pushes her too hard in one direction, her stubbornness will kick and he'll lose her.

"Let me describe a pattern and you tell me if it feels like what has been happening between you and Dan. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Tension builds until Dan explodes. Then he apologizes and promises it won't happen again. The relationship goes back to normal and you remember what a great guy Dan is and how good it can be between you. Then about a week later the tension starts to build again until the next explosion."

Alex looks at Bobby with fear. How does he do that? How does he know?

"He wants to make sure that you will always stay with him because you don't feel like you have options."

All of the built up tension and confusion and insecurities come running to the surface. Alex is overwhelmed by them and loses control. She begins to sob tears which come from the depths of her soul. Bobby leans over and holds her.

While he lets her cry out her pain, Bobby begin planning the early death of Mr. Foster.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Agreeing with Bobby that she needs to talk with a professional, Alex calls Dr. Olivet who encourages her to come in right away. She and Bobby have complained about previous mandatory visits with her but this time is different. The Job isn't telling Alex she has to talk with her. She recognizes that she needs help and Bobby supports her.

They switch seats and he drives her to the appointment. He tells Alex he will wait in the car and will be right here when she gets out.

While she is in with Olivet, Bobby calls Logan.

"Hi buddy! Miss me already? It's only been a few months."

"Hardly. I need a favor."

"Sorry Goren. I promised Jeffries he could be my wing-man."

"This is a big favor. I might need back-up from someone who isn't bound by the rules anymore."

"Sounds perfect for me but what about Eames? I don't want her after me for you getting into trouble."

"She's the one in trouble."

"Enough said. I'm in. Just tell me where and when."

"Thanks buddy. I'll let you know."

Bobby turns Alex's phone back on. She has 13 messages. He's tempted to erase them but Alex doesn't need another person making decisions for her. He'll let her decide what to do with them.

Less than a minute later her phone rings. Bobby looks at the caller id and can't stop himself from answering.

"Hello Dan."

"Goren? What are you doing answering Alexandra's phone? Where is she?"

The things Bobby wants to say are banging around in his head. He'd love to throw him off his game, make him jealous, put the fear of God into him. But his relationship with Alex has always been based on respect. Bobby knows that Alex needs to be the one to decide how they are going to deal with Dan. And yes…he means "they."

"Alex is in a meeting at the moment. I'm sure she'll call you when she can."

"What do you mean she is in a meeting? A meeting with who?"

"I'm sorry Dan that is all I can say. Alex should be able to call you in a couple of hours. I have to go now."

"A couple of hours….."

Bobby disconnects and turns the phone off again. Laying his head back against the headrest, he thinks. How could he have been so blind to the abuse Alex was experiencing? He knows part of the answer is simple - he loves her. He really loves her, not Dan's version of love. For that reason he keeps a distance between them. He thought that distance was a good thing until he missed what had been going on right under his nose.

Alex comes out looking tired but with some of the old spark back in her eyes.

"I called us in for personal time for the rest of the day."

"Thanks."

"What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know."

"Sure you do. Go with your gut."

"I know I don't want to face Dan right now."

"I think that is a great first step. What else does your gut say?"

"I'm tired. I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"Great second step. I haven't had a nap since I was in kindegarten. I think it is high time I had one. Where would you like to go for our naps?"

Alex can't stop a grin. "Your place?"

"Excellent choice Eames. Best napping spot in the Tri-State area."

Bobby loves the sound of Eames' giggle.

By the time he gets them to his apartment, Alex is moving by sheer willpower only. She heads for the couch but Bobby stops her. "Take the bed, I'll take the couch."

Alex looks at him. He knows she wants to say something but is hesitating. "What?"

"I…don't want…to be alone right now."

"Then let's head for the bedroom where there will be enough room for both of us." Bobby leads the way.

It's obvious which side of the bed Bobby sleeps on so Alex heads for the other side. She is so tired, tired clear down to her bones.

Feeling awkward, she looks at Bobby who is standing on the other side. He senses her reluctance so he sits then lies down. Alex follows his lead. Both lay on their backs, looking straight up at the ceiling, lost in their thoughts.

Alex turns to her side facing Bobby. She just looks at him for a moment. Bobby turns his head towards her. He can see she is fighting off the exhaustion. "It's okay Alex. Rest. I'll be right here."

"Thank you."

Bobby can't think of any words to say so he smiles at her. She smiles back and closes her eyes. Bobby keeps watching her until he sees her breathing become deep and even and he knows she is asleep.

Turning his face back to the ceiling, Bobby closes his eyes. He won't sleep but he can think. He can think of all the things he'd like to do to Dan Foster. For about 20 minutes Bobby pictures himself shoving black markers in every orifice Dan Foster has. Is there such a thing as death by black marker? Bobby isn't sure but he is willing to give it a try.

Alex's whimper pulls Bobby from his thoughts. She is moving restless in her sleep. Bobby takes her hand in his and she instinctively moves closer to him. He whispers that it is okay now, that she is safe. She moves closer and quiets down.

A couple of hours later, Bobby wakes up surprised that he actually slept. Alex is curled up next to him… awake. "Good afternoon Eames. How was your nap?"

"Good. I feel better than I have in a while."

"The nap-suggestion was sheer genius. Have you given any thought to what we should do next?"

Rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling, Alex says, "I think it's time to deal with Dan."

"I turned your phone on while you were in with Olivet. Dan called and I answered."

Alex turns back on her side to look at Bobby. Bobby turns onto his side to look at her.

"I just told him that you were in a meeting and that you would call him back in a couple of hours. Nothing more."

Alex nods. "I've been a fool Bobby. I can't believe I didn't see how crazy things had gotten."

"You see it now. I need to know how you want to handle this. I'd be happy to go over and clear him out of your place. Just say the word."

"I know you would and I'm tempted to let you. It's going to be messy but I need to stand up to Dan myself and reclaim my pride."

Smiling Bobby says, "Good for you! How can I help?"

"It would be nice to have you there…for moral support."

"You think I'd be someplace else partner?" Bobby says with a grin.

"No, I guess not partner." Alex says grinning back.

They are at her house about an hour later. Dan isn't there at the moment but they can tell he has been at some point in the day. Some of Alex's clothes have been thrown around the bedroom and a framed picture of them has been smashed.

Bobby is worried as he watches Alex move from room to room. She appears a bit shell-shocked. Bending over the smashed picture in the last room, she pauses for a long time. Bobby wonders if maybe she isn't ready for this confrontation. "Eames?"

Standing up holding the picture, Alex turns to Bobby. "How could I not see that he is a total prick?"

Maybe she is ready. Maybe Dan is the one who isn't going to be ready.

Alex walks to the kitchen and pulls out a paper bag. "Make yourself useful Bobby. Start filling this bag with the prick's belongings."

"Yes ma'am!" Bobby heads to the bedroom.

Alex stays in the kitchen. She has some demons to exorcize in here. She pulls the garbage can out from under the sink and moves it over to the cupboards. First she tosses in the diet pills and all the cans of awful tasting diet shakes. She moves to another cupboard and tosses out the fat free, taste free crackers along with the bags of salt free, butter free popcorn. Then she moves to the refrigerator. First she throws out all the veggies, the lettuce, and the fat free dressing she hates. The garbage can is overflowing.

Bobby walks into the kitchen with the paper bag full of clothes. He smiles as he sees she is pouring the 1% milk down the drain. "Having fun in here?"

"Yes I am. Would you mind taking out the trash for me? Be careful. I think it will be heavy."

"Love to."

Alex hears Dan's car pull up while Bobby is out back with the garbage. Her heart beats a little faster. Can she do this? Yes she can.

Bobby walks in the back door and sees her face. He knows Dan must have arrived. Alex can read him as easily as he can read her. She sees the signs as see he heads for the front door so she stops him with a hand to his arm. "Bobby, please. Let me handle this."

Bobby looks down at her. He recognizes this is an important step in her move from victim to survivor. But damn! He really, really wants to punish this guy. He saw the chart on the bathroom wall that posted Alex's weight in big, black letters. That chart is now lying at the bottom of her trash can in small pieces.

He isn't even in the house yet but they can hear Dan yelling. "Alexandra, where the hell are you?"

Bobby closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm himself. He opens his eyes and nods his acceptance. Alex squeezes Bobby's arm to let him know that she understands what he is doing for her, that he is disregarding his own wants and needs in respect for hers. Alex suddenly sees that this is what real love is – setting aside your wants for the wants of someone you care about. Dan never thought or even asked about Alex's wants or needs. Bobby didn't have to ask, he just knows.

They hear the front door open and Alex can feel Dan's tension fill the house. God she was blind.

Alex gives Bobby's arm one more squeeze and heads for the front room. Bobby waits in the kitchen where he will listen to their conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Alexandra, where are you?"

"Hello Dan. How was your day?"

"Don't get flip with me. I called you today and you never returned my calls. I thought we had discussed this. Do you remember having that conversation Alexandra?"

"No Dan I don't remember a conversation. I remember you lecturing me and me giving in to your demand but no conversations."

"This attitude makes you very unattractive. I thought you understood how selfish and irresponsible not answering my calls was. Apparently you don't love me as much as I love you."

"I don't believe that you love me at all."

"How can you say that? Haven't I stuck with you through your weight gains, your embarrassing social mistakes, and several of these selfish tantrums? After everything I have put up with, how can you say that I don't love you?"

"If you really loved me, you would accept me as I am."

"Real love is looking past your imperfections to the smart, attractive woman you could be, can be with my help."

"You want to control me and that's not love."

"What do you know about love? You've had one dead husband 10 years ago and no lasting relationships since. You had nothing in your life until I took pity on you."

"I know that love shouldn't make a person feel worse about themselves. You put me down and made me question my worth. I can't believe I let you…let anyone…do that to me."

"So you are blaming me for all your problems? If you weren't so self-absorbed, you would see I am trying to help you."

"Maybe you should try helping yourself because you are a fucking mess."

"Alexandra, you need to stop and think about what you are saying. You are showing your ignorance again. You could end up losing the only person who loves you.

"No, I think I'm finally showing some of my intelligence."

"So you want to be alone again. You miss the despair and isolation you had before me. Think Alexandra. Do you really think you can find someone who will love you as much as I do?"

Remembering Bobby silently pacing in the kitchen, Alex smiles. "Yes I do Dan. In fact, I think I can find someone to respect and care for me just the way I am."

"Who? All those men you threw yourself at before me? Good luck. You are just a selfish, unattractive whore who doesn't deserve to be loved."

Bobby has as much as he can take of Dan's bullshit. He steps out of the kitchen with the intent of physically throwing him out of the house but Alex steps in front of him.

"Dan, I want you out of my house and out of my life tonight. If you don't, Bobby will be the least of your worries. Do you understand me?"

"What I understand is that you really don't care about anyone but yourself? You really are the most selfish cow I have ever met."

"ENOUGH! Get the hell out of her house and don't come back." This time Bobby doesn't let Alex stop him from moving towards Dan. Dan is smart enough to understand that it is time to leave.

Dan heads out the door with Bobby right behind him. They both turn towards Alex when she calls out. "Wait!"

Dan gives Bobby a smug smile as he takes a step back towards the house. Alex comes out the door holding the bag of Dan's clothes. "Here! I don't want you to have any reason to come back. If I find anything more of yours, I'll send it to you."

Bobby reaches out for the sack from Alex and then turns and hands it to Dan. The smile Bobby gives Dan is scary…really, really scary. In a low voice that only Dan can hear, Bobby says, "I'm considered a whack job at the police station Dan. I don't think you really want to know why. Do you?"


	9. Conclusion

**Conclusion**

Three days later, Bobby and Alex are called into Captain Ross' office.

"A complaint has been lodged against the two of you. Anything you want to tell me?"

Alex looks confused. "A complaint? By whom? For what? When?" She looks at Bobby who is intently studying his shoes. Something is up.

"The complaint was filed by an attorney for Dan Foster. He says that you vandalized his car and apartment this morning. Do either of you know anything about that?

Alex looks at Bobby who is now thumbing through his notebook. "Did Mr. Foster mention when the vandalism took place?"

Looking at the report, Ross says "Between 9:00am and 10:00am this morning."

Bobby hands Ross their court log in sheet. "It couldn't have been us Captain. Eames and I have been in court all morning. We were called to testify in the Gaiam case. We checked in with the court clerk at 8:00am and we didn't get out until court recessed at 12:30pm."

"I'll see that this documentation is sent to his attorney. How is the trial going?"

"Pretty open and shut. It went to the jury this afternoon."

"Good. If you've been in court all day I'm sure you have work waiting on your desk. Let me know if you hear anthing from court."

"Thank you Captain. We will. Come on Eames."

Alex turns just before leaving Ross' office. "Captain? Does it say what happen vandalism was done?"

Bobby starts fidgeting with his notebook while Ross looks back at the paperwork. "It says that someone wrote messages with a permanent black felt marker on the front door of his apartment and to the sides of his car. Then about 50 uncapped black markers were shoved through the car's sunroof onto the leather interior. He says the car is a total loss."

Alex looks at Bobby while asking, "What was written?"

"Uh…it says 'Ask me how much I weigh' and 'Does my dick look fat to you?' were written on his car. 'A self-absorbed prick lives here' were written on his front door."

Alex stares at Bobby with her mouth open. Bobby takes her arm and steers her out of the Captain's office. "Come on Eames. The Captain is busy and we've got calls to make."

When they are both sitting at their desks, Bobby risks a look in Alex's direction. "Bobby! What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I was in court with you all day, remember?"

"You know that I am perfectly capable of handling Dan on my own…right?"

"Absolutely! You stood up to him and threw him out all on your own. I just had a little unfinished business of my own with Mr. Foster."

"Does my dick look fat to you?" A giggle escapes Alex's lips before she can stop it. "Oh my God! Only you could come up with something like that."

"Well to be honest…that was Logan's suggestion."

"Why don't you call Logan and ask him to meet us for dinner at McGill's tonight. My treat!"


	10. Alternate Ending

Invisible Heart

An Alternate Ending for you blood-thirsty CI fans who will be happy with nothing less than the death of Dan Foster.

Conclusion

Bobby and Alex are called into the Captain's office before they get their coats off.

Alex whispers to Bobby "What did you do now?"

Bobby shrugs his shoulders. "I have no idea...honestly!"

Ross closes the door behind them.

"Eames I just got a call from the downtown." Bobby looks at Alex and mouths, "Told ya! I'm innocent!"

Alex looks back at the Ross. "Yes Sir?"

"I believe I have some unfortunate news for you. Your card was found in the wallet of an accident victim."

Alex's mind starts racing...Dad?...Mom?...Sister?...God - not my nephew! Bobby reaches over and takes her hand. "Who?"

"A Dan Foster. I believe they said he was a stock broker."

Alex and Bobby just sit staring at the Captain. Bobby is the first to regain his voice. "How did he die?"

"Apparently he ran a red light and was hit by an office products truck. I understand there were black markers all over the intersection."


End file.
